1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the conveyer art and particularly to roller type of conveyers for transferring relatively flat objects such as sheet steel, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is disclosed in such patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,011,665, Dec. 5, 1961 and 3,782,527, Jan. 1, 1974. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in utilizing a plurality of eccentrically mounted rollers for lifting objects moving on a roller conveyer and moving them laterally against a positive stop to properly align them during their longitudinal movement.